Harry Potter and His Destiny Remake
by RBlack
Summary: I have taken this story over from it's former author I hope she will like where I go with it. Harry needs to take some control over his life, but in turn gets some unexpected surprises, a marriage contract, a brother and a bit more.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a take-over from vicky0958

I hope she likes where I'll go with it. I have changed many aspects but hold  
out hope that it's appreciated all the same. She gave us a great story plot to start.

Being rewritten and finished by RBlack

**Harry Potter and his Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

It was a oddity of a day in Surrey London, not a cloud in sight, warm with clam winds. Families were all outside enjoying the weather. All along Privet Drive people were enjoying the beautiful day. Everywhere you looked there were smiles and laughter. Everywhere except in the garden of number 4. There in that back yard, weeding the garden was a boy with shaggy, black hair and a scar etched on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter. He had only returned from school a week ago, but was ready to be anywhere but here. He was given the chore of weeding and replanting the garden. As he was working he was thinking about his life, or lack thereof.

"Why me" Harry asked himself "Why do I have to be the CHOSEN ONE?" The more he thought about it, the more confused and angry he became. "There are many witches and wizards that are more powerful and experienced than me, so why do I have to be the one to do this" he asked himself "If only Sirius were here. He would be able to help me understand." His thoughts wondered to Sirius, his godfather. As his thoughts raced, his anger and confusion grew. "I wish I could be someone else. Someone who is in control of their future. I don't even have control of my life right now, how can I have the future I want if everyone else makes all the decisions for me? Why can't I get anyone to listen to what I want? I wish I were someone that people would listen to."

What about his own mental health? Did Dumbledore think that by keeping secrets from him he'd be safe? In addition, when he had returned to Dumbledore's office after the battle, the old manipulating codger was kind enough to decide to reveal the prophecy to him; just right after his godfather died, sending him into a rage induced fury and in process destroying nearly all of Dumbledore's little trinkets. Harry smiled in remembrance of that small bit of revenge on the old man.

Harry's thoughts then turned to the "what ifs" and "almosts" of grief, grief of loosing yet another loved one.

'I would have studied harder and applied myself to the Occlumency lessons with Snape, if I had known the reason for it' thought Harry bitterly. The Occlumency lessons were a disaster. There was no doubt about that. When Snape caught him looking in his Pensive, he saw a memory of a younger Snape being humiliated by James Potter, which made him resent the fact that his father was a bully. Harry hated feeling helpless or trapped, which were the main feeling's inside him after he had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore.  
_  
Later that night..._

Harry lay in his bed after practicing his Occlumency. A week earlier, the day he had returned to number 4 a packaged had arrived via muggle post with his name on it. Luckily for him his uncle Vernon has gone to work early that day and had no idea it had come for young Harry. The package which was sent anonymously had contained a book on Occlumency and a book on meditation. He had read both by the third day back at number 4. He had been very much surprised at how much easier it was when he had instructions he could understand. Having 'CLEAR YOUR MIND' yelled at you seconds before an attack did not count as instructions, from what the book he had read described Snape had "mind raped" him leaving him open to attack from any that wished to see his mind. He hated that bastard named Snape at that point so much he figured he could fire off an AK at old Snape and not feel an ounce of regret for it.

Harry actually thought he might be getting the hang of Occlumency. Of course he hadn't tested it yet and he knew he would have to strengthen his shields but at least it was a start. If he had the books earlier in the school year then he was sure he would've mastered it by now.

As he lay there he began to drift off to sleep, when all of a sudden he was startled awake by a burst of flames in the middle of his bedroom. With wand pointed and a spell on his lips, he realized, with relief, that it was Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix. "Good God Fawkes" he gasped with heart racing "Don't do that!" Fawkes trilled with what sounded like laughter as he flew to Harry and perched on his bed. "What are you doing here" asked Harry after he caught his breath. He then noticed a letter attached to Fawkes as he held out his leg. Harry removed the letter and read it.

_Harry,_

I trust things are going well for you. I know you don't wish to be at the Dursley's but it is for your protection. I must remind you to not wander far from the house, you must stay close. I've stopped your subscription to the paper. You need to deal with your godfather's death. Take this time to grieve and pull yourself together.

I have already spoken with Professor Snape and he will be continuing your instruction in Occlumency. I am a bit disappointed with your progress. Professor Snape will arrive at the Dursley's in one week. You will have lessons twice a week until the end of summer. I expect you to work hard to master Occlumency. If you work hard and progress well, I may let you visit Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies.

Albus Dumbledore

White hot anger spiked through Harry "HOW DARE HE" he yelled. Fawkes startled and trilled a soothing melody. A few moments later Harry felt calmer. "Thanks Fawkes, why do you bond yourself to that old codger? Once again he meddles in my life." he said. He slumped on his bed and re-read the letter. When he thought of Snape he felt his anger returning. "What is Dumbledore thinking; he knows how much I hate Snape. Why would he send him here?" As he was pondering this he had a realization, he... didn't... care. Dumbledore didn't care what he wanted. Obviously I wouldn't be here if he cared about my feelings. Fawkes still resting on Harry's shoulders lent down and drew a sorrowful tune so quiet that Harry barely heard it. It was a song of sorrow, sorrow for Harry and for Fawkes. Harry instinctively knew that this wonderful bird wasn't bonded to the old headmaster by choice. However he couldn't do anything to help the lord of flight at that moment. It would take time, and learning. "I'll help you Fawkes just as soon as I can, just hang on ok?" Harry spoke to Fawkes the bird trilled a quick "ok" and waited for Harry to scribble his reply to the headmaster.

_Headmaster,_

I am fine. I have been practicing Occlumency and am getting better thanks to some books I read.  
DO NOT send Snape here! if you do I cannot guarantee his safety as I will be part of those lynching  
him if he steps foot on the grounds of my family. I'll write if I have any dreams. Other than that please  
let me be. I wish for no further correspondence from you or anyone in your bird club until school starts.

Harry Potter

With that done, he attached the letter to Fawkes and ran his hand down his feathery back. "Please take this to Dumbledore" he said. In a burst of flames Fawkes was gone, leaving Harry to his thoughts once again. He lay on his bed and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a take-over from vicky0958

I hope she likes where I'll go with it. I have changed many aspects but hold  
out hope that it's appreciated all the same. She gave us a great story plot to start.

Being rewritten and finished by RBlack

**Harry Potter and his Destiny**

Chapter 2  
Messages and Gifts from the Past.

Harry woke up early the next morning, and directly set to planning how to get out of Dumbledore's control and live his life how he wanted to. He had decided that a trip to Diagon Alley was in order first for shopping for the items he knew he would need in order to get control of his life. Number one on that list was a book on pureblood rights of ascension. He had heard the "purebloods" at school over the years talking on about how they learned this and that during the summer holidays. He wanted to find out how they did it. How they used magic without getting expelled.

Harry left his dank room to take a shower to make sure to get out early so he wouldn't have problems with his so called 'family'. When he finished his shower and was returning to Dudley's second bedroom, as it was never really his. He was shocked to find a house elf sitting on his bed, obviously waiting for him. 'Oh huh not again' thought Harry seeing the house elf.

"Forgive me but who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked the house elf.

"I am Sandy sir, I work for the Potter Family sir, my father was was your father's personal elf, he be given this Pensive with this memory to you whens the time is right sir; and my father told me about it whens he died sir" replied the house elf handing the Pensive along with the memory. "You have to place it on the ground and tap it with your wand sir, whens you finished call for Sandy sir" said Sandy and disappeared with a pop.

Bewildered, Harry put the Pensive on the floor and activated it after pouring the memory into the bowl of the Pensive by tapping it twice. As soon as it is activated a shape of a woman came out of the Pensive which Harry recognized as his mother. Harry also thought that the Pensive is an advanced model from the one he saw that Dumbledore had in his office.

"Mum." Harry whispered, looking hungrily once more upon the face of the woman who gave him life.

"My son." Lilly began, her voice full of sorrow, her eyes showing her sadness.

"I realize that we are in a war for our lives, but sometimes I wish I never had to worry about things like this. I wish I could look forward to watching you grow up and become the man I can see you to be."

Lilly sighed, her gaze taking a far away quality.

"Not many know it, but the Evan's line is not an entirely Muggle one as some would say. We are actually decedents of two very powerful lines.

"Unfortunately, both lines active side died out hundreds of years ago, only the squib side survived to pass down the genetic code. The DNA hoped to find a suitable descendant to bestow its gifts on, hopefully reawakening the lines.

"Alas, I am the result. As I am not a very powerful witch, just extremely clever and agile," Lilly smiled again, this time with a hint of smugness, "I only received one of the lines.

"Even though I was sorted into Gryffindor, I could have easily have passed as a Ravenclaw. My blood made it so.

"So many times I cursed the name Ravenclaw in my years at Hogwarts, the pain it brought me was immense, but now I know the rewards as well. I find myself unable to be bitter over what amounts to a small discomfort, in the grand scheme of things.

"You see my son; Rowena had a very powerful gift. no it was not magic, but it is tied to our inner core, some wizards call it the inner eye," Lilly did a coughing thing that most use to cover up saying a name.

Harry caught it though, and smiled himself. After all he had enough classes with that nutcase to know how many times in one day the 'Inner Eye' could be exercised.

"It's actually a completely Muggle gift, as many from the non-magical world can tap into it. What made it so special in Rowena was that it was connected to her magical core instead of just her personal one like most Muggles.

Lilly contemplated her hands for a moment. "I've the same gift and I think I understand. I'm going to tell you about it, for it concern you, so I took precautions so I can be of help for you when you are in desperate times. I asked the house elf bound to me and your father to give you this letter when either Sirius died or you become of age. I don't know all about the future but I know that you'll be facing a lot of hard times ahead. That's why I and your father have made marriage contract with the Bones as any one must not face the desperate times alone .I'm sorry for taking your free will to marry whom you want to. But be comforted that she is your soul mate."

Again, Lilly smiled smug. "Tell the house elf that brought this cup that the "Potters line will live till the end of the world", she will know what to do. Read the book I wrote before you do any thing else."

"I've seen your father and I die. It's ok. Some things must happen for other things to come into effect. I've told your father, which is why this cup is sitting before you."

Lilly seemed to break down a little there, tears streamed down her cheeks and she choked back a sob. "Who am I kidding? Its not ok, it's not fair, it's not even right! But it is the only course of action your father and I have, otherwise……she trailed off.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back to her task at hand.

"Harry, you will have a…Convoluted destiny, one we can not interfere with, no one but fate can, since they were the ones who chose you to take up this mantle.

"I leave to you my son, the knowledge that you are more then the some of your parts. There are things in the vaults below Gringotts. Things that haven't seen the light of day in thousands of years. They will help you".

"I can do no more for you my son. Never doubt you are strong. Never doubt that you can and will succeed. Never doubt my love for you!"

"Contact your soul mate as soon as you can as she will also be the last of her line by the time you see this and Harry never trust anyone except your soul mate, you can trust the Goblins to some extent but be careful about how you act with a certain old man, he has ways to know and detect things that no one else can."

"Never despair, for with great pain, and loss, comes great rewards. The fates are never one sided, my son. They will test you, try you and pull you through what seems to be the very bottom of hell, and when you show your self true, they will reward you beyond your dreams."

Lilly looked up to the ceiling, her face radiant.

"I will watch you, and root for you. May be one day we will meet as we should. I love you son . Don't let others tell you some thing else."

"Remember I do love you."

With those last words, his mother's image disappeared from above the Pensive, he watched as the silvery mist vaporized from the bowl as it's magic faded.

Harry sat there on his bed, his eyes tightly shut and silent tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I'll be strong mother, you will be proud."

"Sandy" called Harry after wiping his tear stained face with the towel beside him.

"Yes Master"

"Sandy I want you to call me Harry, no Master or sir business and that is an order. Now my mother told me to tell you that 'Potters line will live till the end of the world'". After saying the password for what ever it is, he realized that he will live the confrontation with Voldemort.

"I understand Ma...Harry. I will be back soon." Said Sandy and disappeared with a pop.

Harry sat on his bed thinking of what his mother has told him about her life as a seer and also about his life. He was first angry with his parents that they had made a marriage contract with Susan Bones, but he understood that his parents want him to be happy in his life although he will be facing hard times. He also understood the power of love which he has in spades helped him save Sirius in his third year. Thinking on everything that happened he decided to take back his life into his own control.

He also decided that if he was to take back his life into his control it would have to be done discreetly. He could no longer allow Dumbledore to ruin his life.

Pop

"Harry this is the book that Mistress Lilly gave to me father along with this trunk. Me father has told I's that yous having to read the book before entering the trunk"

"Thank you Sandy, Can you make me some breakfast while I read this book."

"Your breakfast will be ready in a Jiffy" and with that Sandy disappeared with a pop.

Opening the book Harry found a note from his mother.

My Dearest Son Harry,

I have to tell you a few things before you open the trunk that has been delivered. First off you need to bond with elf that brought this book and the trunk. I know that the elf's family is bound to the Potter family but if you bond with the elf again then it forms a bond that can be between you both so that anything you think the elf will be able to do it with out you calling the house elf directly. Second you need to gain a few more allies within the elves. I would suggest two that I believe you may know by now.

Now the trunk that was given to you has two compartments, the first one acts as normal trunk which is the only one the others can see with out being keyed in.The second compartment has an apartment with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a library which is partially stocked, a potions lab, a exercise room and a dueling room. The specialty of this trunk is the whole of the second compartment is made to still time. This means you can spend a century in the trunk, however when you come out it time will be the same second you went in. I advise you against spending more than a year in the trunk as it can cause severe mental problems once you come out and it may cause to go insane. Along with stilling time you will age the same as the time on the outside which is nothing. A last note magic performed inside the trunk cannot be detected by the ministry or anyone else.

It took me two and half years to finish the trunk with the help of my friends Alice your Godmother and Amelia whose niece you'll be marrying. There is no other soul alive or dead that knows about this trunk. So I ask you to make this trunk available to Alice's son and his soul mate as well as I have seen great despair for him similar to you. Take him under your wing my son, he is your brother in all that counts except blood.

Now onto other matters you will have to go to Gringotts to retrieve the books from Evans and Potters vaults. Remember that you can not take out any money or jewelry out of the vaults until you come of age. Ask the Goblins for your statements if you are not getting them currently. Also collect the marriage contract so that you can have proof when you talk with your soul mate. The contract can be dissolved if both the parties agree that is you and Susan Bones.

Get all the things you'll need for training before you go into the trunk. This book has all the spell work and potions I created for the Department of Mysteries. It also contains spells that I never submitted to the department. All of the work I done will be useful for you in one way or the other. So use them well. The first thing you have to learn after going in to the trunk is Occlumency.

Remember that I and your father love you son.

Your mother,

Lilly (Tiger).

Harry had tears streaming down his face by the time finished the letter, which made him determine to defeat Voldemort and all the future Dark lords in his life time so that all the people can live in peace and harmony.

Harry then began to write out a list of the things he would need:

Books on every subject.

Weapons

Exercise Equipment to get fit.

Clothes that fit.

Every Potion Ingredient ever known to man.

Spare wand if possible. Maybe a staff?

Groceries to feed ten people for ten years.

Get bank statements.

Write to Neville and Susan.

Bond with Sandy and if possible with more elves (Dobby and Winky?)

Find someone who can teach Marital arts, Sword fighting and other weapons.

Find someone to teach Occlumency and Legitamancy

With that he proceeded to eat the breakfast provided by Sandy. After breakfast he asked how to bond to a house elf then performed the bond after asking if she is willing to be bonded to him.

"Sandy I please to go to Hogwarts and ask if Dobby or Winky want to bond and work to the Potter Family. If they do wish to then tell them to please meet me this evening after I finish my shopping" Harry said with out taking breath.

"Ok Harry I's will do as yous ask." replied Sandy and disappeared with pop.

After Sandy left Harry took out his wand, his trust fund vault key and his fathers Invisibility cloak. Silently creeping out the back door making his way down the block he called for the night bus and left for Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a take-over from vicky0958

I hope she likes where I'll go with it. I have changed many aspects but hold  
out hope that it's appreciated all the same. She gave us a great story plot to start.

**Harry Potter and his Destiny**

**Chapter 3**  
Shopping, Goblins, and Familiars.

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron about 7:30 that morning. Under the protection of his invisibility cloak he took a seat facing the north wall as he did not want to push his luck at being recognized when he took the cloak off. Gringotts would be open at 8:00 am, so he had a bit of time to kill. While Harry was waiting, he heard two familiar voices entering the Leaky Cauldron. He immediately ducked further into the private booth he was in and a minute later, while looking around the pub, saw them sitting in a near by booth. Harry immediately took out a pair of extendable ears which were one of the twins' creations that he carried with him now a days after hearing a conversation about him in St Mungos last year while visiting Mr.Weasley.

The pair were talking about how they must tell everything that, 'the great Harry Potter' does to Dumbledore, according to Ron. Harry was able to pick them up easily; he made a note to thank the twins for their invention. Dumbledore had apparently asked Ron to tell him about all the things that Harry was doing after his first year. He played the 'for his own good' card to get Hermione tell him about Harry as well. Hermione and Ron had come to Diagon Alley as Dumbledore wanted them out the Orders' way for the day. Ron was complaining once again on how he wanted to know what Ginny was writing to Dean. Hermione on the other hand informed him that it sure beat being cooped up at Grimmauld place like their previous year.

However Hermione talked about reporting to Dumbledore since after their fourth year. Yet Dumbledore kept him in the dark, already knowing that he was having visions and why he had to learn Occulumency. Hermione apparently felt very guilty about going behind Harry's back like they had. She then stated to Ron that if Harry ever found out, he would go ballistic and she would loose his friendship.

Hermione then told Ron that she did not think he could take another betrayal. Harry then heard Ron tell Hermione that she worried too much. Ron reminded her that they were good at spying because no one knew that they were reporting to Dumbledore. Ron reminded her that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and that she should not worry about the situation.

At this point, Harry was close to completely losing it. He had to get some fresh air or else he would be seen and there might be two more dead people around. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching him Harry put back on his invisibility cloak, before retrieving the extendable ears and making his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Harry would wait for a passerby to open the portal, as there was no reason to attract unnecessary attention, which could be caused by the entrance opening on its own. Meanwhile he spent the time waiting to calm himself and get a grasp over his emotions. It was now very obvious that Dumbledore had bought Ron's loyalty, even with Hermione's guilt he still saw it as betrayal of the worst kind. Which in turn caused Harry to feel truly completely cut off from anyone and everything he knew.

Finally a few wizards came to the portal and opened it making there way into the alley. Carefully avoiding them Harry proceeded into Diagon Alley himself. He carefully walked the streets, making sure that he didn't bump into anyone. Harry needed to get to Gringotts fast, but the last thing he needed was to be recognized. Fifteen minutes later he passed the entrance to the banks lobby and made his way to the closest loo. Inside Harry took his invisibility cloak off, and made sure that his make up was still intact. After leaving the loo he made his way to the nearest teller station. When he found what he was looking for, he went to stand in line to wait his turn.

Harry stood in front of the counter and made a quick sweep of the area. He wanted to make sure that there was no one who could recognize his voice, and said, "Pardon me sir. I would like a tally of all my assets before going to my vault."

The Goblin looked down at him for a minute, and bellowed, "Key Please!"

Harry handed his key to the Goblin. He took the key and then crossed reference it back to his ledger and said, "Ah Mr. Potter, we did not expect you to be here so soon. We just sent our missive this morning. "

Harry looked at the Goblin with a very confused look on his face and said, "What missive?"

The Goblin looking concerned replied, "The letter concerning notice of the reading of the last will and testament of one Sirius Black."

It felt like there was now a ball of ice in Harry's stomach and because of it, it took Harry a minute before saying, "Sorry, I received no notice and I was not aware that such things could be handled so quickly. Where must I go?"

The Goblin gave him a queer look and said, "Please follow the corridor on the North wing and go to the 5th door on your right."

'Fair enough' Harry thought. He grabbed his key and followed the Goblin's directions. Harry got to the 5th door, and looked at the plaque. Will & Trusts Department.

He knocked on the door and a loud voice said, "Enter."

Harry carefully opened the door and made his way to the Goblin sitting behind the desk. He looked at the Goblin and to his utter shock recognized who it was.

Harry said, "Griphook? Is that you? I didn't know that you had been promoted."

At seeing what Harry could best describe as a curious stare Harry quickly responded by saying, "Sorry didn't mean to offend?"

Griphook shook his head and replied, "That's not it sir. It is just that most wizards never bother to recognize a Goblin's face let alone his name. Most individuals don't give us the time of day sir and I was promoted last year." Griphook finished his last sentence with what looked like a bewildered look on his face.

Harry looked at Griphook with a sad face and answered back, "Well I'm not most wizards Griphook. Over the last five years, I have become friends with a house-elf, a werewolf, a centaur, a half giant, and with your permission I would also like to consider you a friend and congratulations on your promotion."

The Goblin looked dumbstruck for a second but smiled or what passed for a smile on a Goblin. Griphook finally found his voice and said, "I heard from some of our sources that you were indeed a unique wizard Mr. Potter. I would be honored to be considered your friend. Just so you know what is going on, I will be your solicitor today. I will officiate for the will reading and for any other business that you may need. Before we start there is a letter that was left by one Sirius Orion Black."

After finishing the reading of the will, in which he left everything to him except a few stipulations to Remus as well as Sirius had emancipated him. Harry sat there near tears trying to keep his emotions from going to far. After all it would do Harry no good to break down and cry right now when he knew that this would happen eventually.

After pausing to think for a minute Harry asked Griphook why he had never been told of the Potter Family Vault or Evans Vaults. Griphook told him that he was suppose to have been told of its existence by his trustee when he turned 11 years of age. If he was not told, then under the laws agreed too by Gringotts and the Wizamgamot in the financial decrees of 1492, paragraph 6, subsection E, "I quote

'The requirements of the trustee are to notify the inheritor of his family holdings within a year of his eleventh birthday about the inheritor's Vault(s)'. As no one knew about Evans Vault and Mrs. Potter had asked to keep it a secret till you were to take control we told no one. However with the Potter Vaults you can now remove the current trustee as your are emancipated and therefore you can legally remove his access to your accounts and transfer control to you."

Harry hissed, "Do it immediately!"

Griphook replied, "Sir it will take several hours to get the paper work completed, do you wish to wait?"

Harry answered, "Yes there are still many things to do over here. Griphook I plan on doing a lot of shopping both in the magical and the muggle world and will likely be making some very expensive purchases. Do you have some kind of system established where I don't have to carry a huge bag of galleons everywhere I go."

Griphook smiled and said, "Yes sir, we have a muggle credit card equivalent to a platinum rating. We can put up to 20000 galleon spending limit to it. We don't have a magical equivalent. However we can attach a money pouch to your vault of your choice, so you can retrieve the required amount directly from the vault."

Harry gave Griphook a feral smile and replied "That will more that satisfy my needs Griphook. I'll take it all."

Griphook activated the Gringotts seal and asked Harry to put his thumb on the silver looking square at the top left hand corner of each card. Harry completed the ritual and felt a glow coming off the card and also the bag. Griphook continued and said, "Now Mr. Potter your cards have been activated. They have been imprinted with your magical signature. No one will be able to use these both except you."

Harry looked up at Griphook and realized that he had been holding his breath and said, "Thank you Griphook, I think we will do very well together. I will be going down to visit the Potter and Evans Vaults while you finish the paper work. When I come back we will sign the remaining documents."

Harry thought for a minute and said, "Griphook do you know if the contents of the Black vault have been transferred to the Potter vault yet?"

Griphook replied, "Yes Sir, We finished this morning."

Harry smiled and replied, "Very well thank you and it will be great if you call me Harry"

Griphook shook his head slightly before saying, "Custom requires me to call you either Sir or Mr. Potter. while doing business." and then he bellowed "Zorak, Mr. Potter will need a ride to the Potter and Evans family vault."

Zorak came to attention and replied, "Right away Sir."

Harry followed Zorak to the cart, which would take them down to the Potter vault. It took a while longer then normal due to the fact that the Potter vault was deeper below Gringotts then Harry's trust vault.

They exited the cart, and made their way to a small dais. It was made up of a four-foot black marble pillar with an obsidian bowl carved into the top of the pillar. The goblin instructed Harry that he would have to take the knife and allow some of his blood to be absorbed by the bowl. By doing this, it would cause the ancient protection wards to either acknowledge him as the true Heir of the Potter bloodline or kill him. Harry did as he was told and within seconds, there was a large grinding sound as if the vault had not been open for a very long time. There was a strong swishing sound as fresh air suddenly filled a large cavern.

Harry had imagined all sorts of thing when he found out that he was the heir to a founders vault. Those thoughts were nothing compared to the reality of the situation. The moment he walked past the vault doors, the first thought that came to mind was the enormous size of the vault. The whole hall is filled with galleons upon galleons.

Harry also noticed on the left side of the vault there were boxes, filled with diamond, sapphire, emeralds, rubies, and amethysts. Further down on the left hand side of the wall, there was a huge bookshelf filled with books that Harry could not differentiate. In front of the book case was a single book on a podium, which gave details of the books contained in the bookcase. Zorak mentioned that some of these books had never been in mass publication and thus were extremely rare.

Harry kept walking when he noticed a very old trunk lying at the end of the vault; upon inspection it looked to be a three compartment trunk, which was confirmed when Harry opened each compartment and found them to be empty. He picked it up to store all the things he was going to take with him and then walked over to the book shelves, starting to select books on every field of magic available in his library. Many of these were books carried over from the Black estate.

Harry started by choosing books on Charms, and Transfiguration. He then noticed a potions book called Ancient Potions, which was also know as the grand bible of potions. After this he picked books on both basic and advanced Ancient Runes and Arithmancy along with Magical Theory, Apparating, DADA, and Dark Arts. He went into his trunk and stored all of the books on the available bookshelves. Harry ended up picking out what he considered to be a rather large range of books that would cover almost anything that he could think of before shutting the compartment.

Harry figured he was done for now and said, "All right Zorak, lets go to Evans Vault and then go see Griphook."

After closing the vault and simply walking about ten yards down, Harry repeated the same ritual as he had done with the Potter Vault.

Once the huge doors finally swung open he had lost it, inside was not simply gold and jewels but what looked like acre's of book shelves.  
Thousands upon thousands of books lined the vaults halls. Harry then had a most depressing and at the same time vengeful revelation that his now former best friend would never get to see this, her love of books would never see these halls.

After spending what could have amounted to hours in the Vault, Harry and Zorak finally made their way back to Griphooks office.

By the time they reached Griphook's office to finish off the remaining paper work Harry had more then doubled the number of books than he had taken from the Potter vault. Upon entrance to Griphook's office the goblin asked, "Mr. Potter were you able to get what you needed from your Vault?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Yes Griphook, Zorak was very helpful."

Griphook smiled back and replied, "Good, we have the documents ready to remove one Albus Dumbledore as your guardian and appoint yourself as trustee and myself as account manager. Please sign the following pages."

Harry signed the papers with a fanatical glee. Removing the headmaster as his trustee was the first step in many to come to remove that bastard from his life. He was now the sole trustee and declared Griphook to be henceforth his personal financial advisor, manager and official contact at Gringotts. Harry also asked that Albus Dumbledore not to be informed about the change in Guardian.

Griphook told him that by law he had up to August 20 to inform Dumbledore of the Changes. Harry liked that date because he hoped to be well into his plans and be free of Dumbledore by the time the headmaster found out.

"Mr.Potter one more thing we need to take care of, if you like I can remove the ministry tracking charm on your wand as your are now considered of age." Griphook mentioned. Harry nodded his ascent and handed his wand to Griphook. After a few long motions and a quick snap of the hand Griphook handed his wand back to him. Happy that he could use magic now, Harry thanked his new friend and left.

By the time he had left Gringotts, it was nearing 10:30 am. He decided to head over to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. He needed a robe with a hood as he was going into Knockturn Alley next. He had to go unnoticed as much as possible even with his current disguise. It never hurt to have extra protection he thought. Harry entered the store and looked around a bit, he saw all manners of apparel and decided right there that he must ask Susan to help him in clothes shopping so that he can know her a little more. He noticed that they now had a whole section dedicated to muggle fashion.

"I need a robe with a deep hood and that preferably has a notice-me-not charm and a obscuring charm placed on it," he said to the girl who came over to help him in his shopping.

By the time that Harry had paid for the robe and left the store he noticed that it was 11:30 am, which to Harry meant that he should get moving.

As Harry needed someone to help him with spying Harry paused for a moment thinking about that the best option would be for him. Realizing that a small snake would probably be the best option Harry headed for the Magical Menagerie in the hopes of finding a snake that suited his needs. Drawing the hood over his head Harry moved carefully into the store being careful to make sure that he did not bump into anyone along the way.

Weaving through the store Harry reached the back area where the rarer creatures were kept, and as luck would have it Harry found an occamy, a rare magical winged snake that is mostly found in either India or the Far East.

sss Hello sss

The Snake whipped its head as if in great surprise and replied, sss You speak the language? sss

sss Yes, as evidence by me speaking to you right now. I would like to extend my greeting to you and tell you that you are very beautiful. I was wondering if you had a name. sss stated Harry.

The snake seemed very intrigued, and simply looked at him. Harry was starting to think that he had insulted the snake somehow.

Suddenly the snake bowed its head in his direction and said sss The old one called me Narak, I am honored to meet you young one. It has been so very long that a master has spoken with me. sss

Harry was curious, sss I am sorry, but why are you calling me a master? sss

sss Because only snake speakers were our masters. I can remember a time when snake speakers were common. I do not understand this new place. sss

Harry thought back to his care of magical creature's lessons, but could honestly say he had never encountered a snake like him before. Harry looked back towards the snake and hissed, sss I have heard of your kind before but only in passing as such I wonder what you are capable of. sss

The snake looked pleased with the compliment and hissed, sss We are capable of a couple of feats young master. sss

sss Such as? sss Countered Harry.

sss When bonded to our master, we can turn invisible at will and no one will be able to detect that I am present as my aura is masked as well. sss

Harry was speechless having a snake that could not be detected would be a huge advantage and before he could get much farther with his thoughts he was brought back to reality by Narak's hissing.

sss Another of the advantages of being bonded with one of my species is that we create a telepathic link that allows our master to communicate with us no matter the distance. sss

Harry hissed, sss Your talents would indeed be very useful to me. sss Harry quickly realized the benefits of bonding with such a snake. Narak would certainly be an invaluable companion for Harry to have available.

Harry finally hissed, sss What do I have to do to bond with you great one? sss

sss Take a knife and nick your finger. Let five drops of your blood spill into my mouth. This will ensure that my venom will never harm you. sss

Harry asked the store owner if he could sterilize a small blade and lend it to him. After assuring the store owner that no harm would come to anyone and that he wanted to buy the occamy the owner complied. Seconds after Harry had let the required number of blood drops fall in Narak's mouth, the snake showed a deep burgundy red aura for about ten seconds before it faded. The store owner then proceeded to heal the nick in Harry's finger. He then asked Narak if he would like to wrap himself around him for warmth.

sss Yes master, this place is cold and I would rather be wrapped around something warm. sss

Narak crawled up his arm, and twisted himself such that his head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. In this fashion, Harry was able to hide him easily by simply pulling his hood up.

Upon returning to the counter the owner said "Sir the price for the occamy is one hundred galleons"

Harry replied, "Here is an extra twenty galleons to not mention what took place."

"Your secret is quite safe sir," the owner conveyed. He then put his thumb print on the slip and spoke the wizard's oath, "I solemnly swear on my magic, that I will never reveal to anyone your appearance in my shop."

Before exiting the street, Harry made sure that his hood was pulled up, and that Narak was well hidden in the folds of his cloak. Upon exiting the menagerie Harry saw what looked like an interesting store just inside Knocturn Alley that specialized in knives and other muggle based items..

"Mr. Potter I didn't expect you in this part of the town." voice from behind Harry said. Harry in response drew his wand with a speed that the man didn't even have time to blink, before the wand is at his throat and emerald green eyes with fire in them boring into the eyes of a man six feet tall, with the man's wand in Harry's hand.

Without fear in his voice or eyes, Harry asked the man how he knew it was him and who he was, although he was a wreck on the inside by the discovery, Even though he had all sorts of illusion charms on the cloak he wore.

"Mr. Potter those are the fastest reflexes I have seen in my life. As for who am I, I am Brain Zambini."

"Are you by chance related to Blaise Zambini?"

"I am his father," replied Mr. Zambini. "Now I cannot tell you how I identified you as it is one of the secrets that belong to my family. There is nothing that can fool my detection methods, but have no fear I have no need to tell anyone that I saw you in my store. So what may I help you with?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but how about what you have for weapons?" asked Harry.

A couple of minutes later Harry was being shown a wide selection of weapons, including daggers, swords, and axes. Eventually Harry decided on two daggers, one that had a silver blade and the other a steel blade. These came with a set of cases that had disillusionment charms placed on them so that only the wearer or someone like Dumbledore or Moody would be able to know that they were present.

Once he was done there, he wanted to get to Ollivander's and see about getting another wand. Looking at his list, and noticed that his final stop for the day was at the magical trunk store. What he had in mind was quite unique, but if it was feasible then his accommodation problems would be solved.

It was now 2:15 pm and Harry still had time to pick up all of his new clothes from Malkin. Harry immediately set out for Ollivander's. After about ten minutes of walking, Harry found himself standing in front of the shop. He entered and waited for Ollivander to make his entrance. Harry took his time to look around and thought to himself that the shop hadn't changed at all from his last time in the shop.

He mused that from the look of things it had probably not changed much since the time of Christ. Well he thought lest see If I can get another match. Harry proceeded to the front counter. There was nobody there so he waited, after about 10 minutes he decided to make him self-known.

"Is anybody here?" he asked.

Harry could hear a shuffle from the back. Ollivander came out to greet him. He looked at Harry for a few seconds and with a creepy smile said "Ah Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"

Harry tried not to look to shaken at the fact that Ollivander's had recognized him though his disguise. and after a few second said "How is it you recognize me through my disguise sir? I thought I was decently concealed."

Ollivander suddenly chuckled and said "Well dear boy, my glasses have some very specialized magic on them."

"You see Mr. Potter due to my business and the dangers due to certain elements of our world, I have to be able to see through concealment disguises and other concealment effects for my own safety."

"Now Mr. Potter how is you wand, lets see ah yes, 11 inch holly with a phoenix core, I trust that it is good order."

"My wand is fine sir, but you see I had some trouble in the past. You see, Voldemort's wand and mine have a certain connection due to them being brother wand and all and when we dueled; neither of us was able to properly cast spells due to the brother wand effect. You see sir I need to be able to purchase a new wand so that I can duel him properly."

Ollivander thought about it for about 10 seconds and said "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but only aurors are allowed a second wand, and even then it is only with Ministry approval to boot. I'm afraid that an underage wizard such as you would have no chance of getting another wand from me."

"Sincerely Mr. Potter, I do understand you dilemma, but you see I also happen to be one of the few ministry sanctioned wand distributor for all under age wizards and witches in the U.K. You see, ministry auditors carefully monitor wand cores and magical wood supplies. If I was caught selling another wand to somebody who is not ministry approved I could loose my entire businesses"

Harry assumed that he could ask Amelia Bones to permit him to get another wand. Next time he met Voldemort, he wanted to be ready and that meant a new wand. He could only hope that Amelia bones will permit him to get another wand.

He looked at his watch, and noticed it was now 3:15 pm. He made his way to Flourish and Blot's. He entered the store and noticed that it was not to busy. Not knowing exactly what each book contained Harry figured that it would be best to just grab an owl order form and then leave.

While the clerk brought the owl order form out, Harry decided to keep perusing the shelves. He found one at the back of the wall. It was a dusty shelf and looked kind of hidden. You really had to look to find this section. He decided to pick up the following tittles Defense and Offense of the Mind, Hexes and Curses, The self-updating book of law, Australian Aborigines Magic, and Magic of the ancient Americas. From that section Harry found himself in the Trades section. He found some very interesting books and decided to pick Building your Magical Home, Japanese sword making, Creating Magical Artifacts.

He put them all in his cart brought them all to the clerk. Harry decided that if he went any further he wouldn't be able to fit all of his purchases in his trunk. He patiently waited at the counter for the clerk to finish ringing in his books. Finally the women finished and told him it would cost him 495 galleons. Harry picked all of his books and made sure that they were properly stowed in his trunk.

He reduced and pocketed his trunk. He pulled his hood over and made sure that his face was properly covered. One can never be too careful even with disillusionment charms. As Mad Eye would say 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!'

Harry had one more store in Diagon Alley to go to. He needed to find a well-stocked apothecary and get three new potion kits. He also needed a fully stocked potions cabinet for professional potion maker. He felt that Potions was he weak point and planned on doing a fair amount of studying in that particular area.

Because of this he walked down to the apothecary in order to buy a new set of ingredients, a second cauldron, another few sets of crystal vials, and some neutralizing potions in case he messed up while he practiced brewing potions

Harry decided to call it quits after he finished purchasing the potions supplies and went back to the Leaky Cauldron, to get into muggle London where he made an appointment with the Eye Specialist for the next day. Harry also found a muggle storage facility and leased the largest storage space available; stating that he will be traveling and he liked everything of his locked up in storage space which is a lot cheaper that having to pay to rent a house.

Harry having finished his shopping was back in his personal jail by 4:00 pm, and he was happy to see that there was no one waiting inside the house as quietly entered through the back door. This meant that Moody had not been on duty today and that no one would be any the wiser of what Harry had been able to accomplish.

Harry then informed Sandy that he was going into the trunk and would be staying there for a couple of weeks 'trunk time' and to get what ever she required for living in there in an hour, after he finished his late lunch provided by her.

An hour later Harry and his elf Sandy were enclosed in his trunk which had sealed itself to the floor. Harry started his way to making his own destiny. A life he could be proud of, it was his. He would make all he could of it.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is a take-over from vicky0958

I hope she likes where I'll go with it. I have changed many aspects but hold  
out hope that it's appreciated all the same. She gave us a great story plot to start.

**Harry Potter and his Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

Steps Towards Freedom and Victory.

During the two weeks Harry spent in the trunk he learnt what his mother did for a living. She worked for the Department of Mysteries as a spell and potions researcher. She had been able to improve on the polyjuice potion so that its length would be increased, but for how long exactly she could not say for sure. It also turned out that his mother had invented the spells that were used on Moody's eye-ball which allowed him to be able to see through not only invisibility cloaks, but even solid objects. But possibly the biggest potential discovery that his mother had made was that she seemed to believe that she had finally created a charm that would allow muggle electronic devices to work in magical areas. The biggest benefit that Harry could see with this was so that Harry would be able to get a cell phone and be able to talk to anyone that had one no matter where he was located. Not to mention a computer or even a stereo if he was inclined.

As he began to study the charm for the muggle electronics, Harry realized that it would be too advanced for him to actually create, which meant that he would have to find someone to help him. Thinking about this for a few minutes he realized that the best people to help him would be Fred and George as the were incredibly creative with their charms in pranking and gags, and since Harry gave them the money to start their shop he figured that when he next saw them it would be an intelligent idea to talk them into making the charm work, among other ideas he had.

With those things out of the way Harry set about writing a letter to Madam Bones as not only was she his fianceé's legal guardian but she would also be the best bet to help him with the legal matters he had at hand.

_Madam Bones,_

I hope that this letter finds you in good spirits and health. I have recently come into the knowledge that a marriage contract was setup between myself and your niece Susan. I wish to meet with you and Susan to discuss this betrothal as well to get a feel for how Susan and I might work together as a couple. As you may or may not know I am fairly unversed in matters of Wizarding traditions. As such I am unsure of how to proceed and am in need of guidance in this and other matters. What little I do know I am learning from old dust books that are probably five hundred years out of date. For future knowledge I have no plans on asking for the contract to be void, unless Susan wish's it so. I have admired her from afar since 1st year and hope that this could be a good thing for the both of us. Therefore I would like to meet with you both as soon as it is possible.

As the 'other matters' I mentioned previous, I also need to speak with you in your capacity as Head of the DMLE. I have a few pending legal matters I need advice and direction on.

Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter.  
  
After writing the letter and having Sandy deliver it. Harry had asked Sandy about his mother and father and what his parents were like before there deaths. As Harry and the house elf talked he realized that Sandy in fact knew that Harry had an important role to play in the war that was taking place although she did not know exactly what role it would be. Since this was the case Harry asked if she knew any way for Harry to be able to find a person to help him get properly trained. That is to say at the very least teach him things that Harry should have known by now as well as things that he would need later in life. Sandy responded by saying that if Harry wrote the letter she would deliver it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

I am writing this letter in the hopes that who ever receives it would be willing to consent to train me. I am not looking for an apprenticeship, however I am looking for real training, training I should have been given long ago as I was raised in the muggle world but am in fact very much part of the wizarding world. I have realized that there are some things that I need to know or to relearn so as to help improve my life expectancy. I fully understand if you are not willing to teach someone that is near the top of the death list of the dark lord, but if you are unsure remember that I am willing to pay for your services if needed.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter.  
  
Harry also wrote to the twins asking them to meet up with him, the next day.

_Fred and George_

I would like to meet you both tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 Pm. I have some things that I want you both to work on. Let me know if the timing is ok with you. Don't let anyone know that we will be meeting. I don't want anyone to know what we are up to.

Harry

By the time Harry had finished writing his letters, Sandy was no longer in the trunk, so he decided to step out for a minute, to see what she had done to the bedroom, as she had mentioned that it was filthy and needed an elves touch. Stepping into Dudley's second bedroom Harry saw all the changes that Sandy had made and was pretty impressed. Dudley's old broken toys were missing, the room was cleaner, the table was fixed, and a couple of more chairs were present the walls painted and new carpet had been installed. His bed had been changed into one just like the one in the trunk, a four poster one with green and gold colors decorating it. The largest change was the room seemed about five times larger. Harry was impressed.

Previously as Harry was writing his letters, Sandy first spent a bit of time cleaning up Harry's room, then went to Hogwarts to speak with Dobby and Winky about working for her Master. Although Dobby agreed instantaneously, Winky was a little worried whether Harry Potter would take a bad elf like her, however in the end agreed after a lot of convincing from Dobby. While Sandy came back to Privet Drive, Dobby and Winky went to inform the Deputy Head Mistress that they had found a family and would be leaving Hogwarts.

"Master, Sandy is sorry to keep Master waiting," Sandy said not knowing how her master would react.

"Its ok Sandy, you did a great job with this room. Now where did you disappear to?"

"I went to Hogwarts Master, to meet with house elves about serving the Potter family."

"Oh"

"They will be here soon Master"

"So they have agreed to bond with me?"

"Yes, Master"

"Ok, here are the letters you have asked me to write, I only can ask you to use them when you are fully able to trust the person." Harry said handing the letters to Sandy.

"I will be working on it right away Master and Dobby and Winky can take care of things here, unless you have something for me Master?"

"No, you are free to go on the job Sandy but do not take any unnecessary risks"

"Yes Master I will make sure I am safe," said Sandy before she disappeared with a pop.

As Harry waited for Dobby and Winky to arrive he realized that he would need to find something for each of them to do, because at the moment he did not know where he was going to live so cleaning or setting up a house was out of the question. A minute later Harry had the air partially knocked out of him as a multi-colored blur tackled him.

"Dobby get off," Harry said impatiently.

"Dobby is sorry Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is happy to see you sir"

"Its ok Dobby I understand. Now onto the matter you came here. I know that Sandy has asked you both, but I wanted to ask you both again" Harry paused a moment and continued "Dobby, Winky do you both want to work for me and my future family from this point forward?"

"Yes" shouted Dobby, while Winky was a little scared as if it was all a dream.

"Does Harry Potter Sir really want Winky to work for him?" asked Winky in a slightly drunk voice.

"Yes, Winky I would like you to work for me."

After successfully bonding the two house-elves to the Potter family, Harry set them about the tasks of acquiring food as well as cleaning certain areas of Grimmauld Place and some of his other properties. This was the best that Harry could do with the Order headquarters as it would look very suspicious if the whole place suddenly became clean.

After doing this Harry began to look through the law books to see what exactly was legal in terms of contracts. This was for two reasons, the first being to see if there would be a way to create a contract with the twins so that the would be in a situation where their business with Harry could not be discussed with others unless approved by all the participants involved in the contract. The second reason that Harry looked into magical contracts was so that he would understand marriage contracts and what exactly was legal to be in the contract and just in case someone manipulated him if he could either break a contract or change what the contract would state.

As Harry went to bed he began to think about how Susan would react to Harry now knowing that he in fact knew about the marriage contract and that they were soul mates.

Harry got up early, to be prepared for the long day ahead. After taking a shower and sitting down to eat the breakfast provided by Winky, Hedwig arrived with the replies to all the letters and Sandy also came back with the reply to the letters he wrote. Fred and George replied that they would like to meet Harry at Leaky Cauldron at 10 o'clock instead of one so that they could delay the opening of their shop instead of having to shut down in the middle of the day, while Amelia Bones replied that he should meet her at 11 o'clock for the meeting at the Ministry and then they can go for lunch, picking up Susan on the way.

Harry received a shock when he read the letter that Sandy had brought.

_Harry Potter_

We, that is my wife and I do not know how you knew that we are alive and not dead as the Wizarding world thinks. This is a mystery to us, but at the moment that is not important. Now on to the matter of us helping you, we would be glad to help you but we would like to talk to you personally about expectations and what the training would cover. The parchment you are holding is port key to my place. Feel free to drop by when you are free.

Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel

Harry quickly got over his shock and asked Sandy how she found the Flamel's as he remembered he expected them to be dead after what Dumbledore had told him about destroying the Sorcerer's Stone at the end of Harry's first year.

Realizing that he had best get moving Harry then took his wand and then covered himself with his invisibility cloak so as to get out of the house. He summoned the Knight Bus before slipping off the invisibility cloak and getting on board. As no one stopped him Harry figured that Moody was not on duty and that he wasn't being followed, which was not the case as Moody followed under his own invisibility cloak.

After being told by the eye doctor about the importance of his eyes checked regularly, he was given a set of tests to check his vision. Then he was given a new prescription and another appoint was made for next year.

Once he received the prescription he headed through the building to the other end so as to get a new set of glasses as well as information about contact lenses as he was not sure whether he wanted them or the benefits. It took a little while but eventually Harry left with a new set of glasses with a thin gold frame as well as the necessary information about contact lenses.

Afterwards he went to Leaky Cauldron where he asked a private room for the day, and asked Tom to send the Weasley twins to the room when they arrive. It was only a few minutes that Harry was alone before the twins arrived. Over a round of butterbeers they talked about Harry's ideas and the best ways to implement them. It took a little while for both sides to be satisfied with a contract, as Harry did not want to be a shareholder in the store and the twins did not like the idea of not being able to sell anything that they got the idea from Harry without his complete consent to sell a product that could be similar to the ideas that Harry's mother developed.

Harry finished the discussions with the twins and gave them his mothers charm work to be read in privacy. He also informed them that he wanted them to work on the cell phones immediately and to keep him informed about their progress. As he left Harry informed Tom that he would be returning for lunch with company after he finished his other business. Harry used Tom's private floo to arrive at the office of Amelia Bones directly after getting her permission.

Harry told her all he came to know about the things that Dumbledore had hidden, such as his parents will, how Dumbledore disregarded it, how his life was in danger every year he attended Hogwarts. As well as the new revelation that Dumbledore had been using his family vault as his own private piggy bank.

Harry then proceeded to tell Amelia about how Fudge knew that Voldemort was back after the tournament, how he sent Umbridge to Hogwarts keep it in the Dark, as well as it was Umbridge who sent the dementors after him last summer and how Fudge used that reason to call the whole Wizengamot and tried to send him to Azkaban. He also proceeded to tell her how Umbridge refused to teach spells that would be needed on the basis that all it took to perform a spell perfectly was an understanding of the theory and about how she used a blood quill in detentions on students. After his explanation Amelia asked if he had evidence to back up his claims. Harry simply provided his memories and told her that he was ready to take truth serum to prove the complaints.

After Madam Bones had reviewed his memories she looked enraged however calmed herself quickly.

"Harry, you can do two things with the evidence you have presented to me. First is to just make the complaints now and get them to Azkaban or you can make sure that all the evidence is recorded and use it as leverage later. I personally think that you better use the evidence later as leverage."

"Thank you for the advice. Now how about I get all this evidence recorded."

At that Amelia called someone from the Department of Mysteries to record the evidence. After the evidence was recorded, and duplicated five times to make sure it wouldn't disappear or go missing along with a statement from Harry under a mild truth serum, Amelia asked where they where going for lunch.

"I have reserved a private room at Leaky Cauldron for lunch." answered Harry nervous about the reaction of Susan.

Seeing Harry's nervousness Madam Bones said "Relax Harry, Susan has known that she was betrothed since she was eleven." correctly guessing why he was nervous.

Harry's nervousness only increased ten fold as Amelia told him that Susan went into a rage the previous year when Harry had been pining for Cho Chang. Apparently it was noticeable, and how jealous Susan was when he had taken that Patil girl to the ball. Amelia did tell Harry that Susan now knew why Harry ignored her for the most part, he simply didn't know of the contract. She informed him that Susan wasn't quiet as angry as before and that she would come around.

Madam Bones then told Harry that she will meet him with Susan at Leaky Cauldron and told him to relax in the mean while. Harry flooed back to Leaky Cauldron and sat down in the private room waiting for Susan and Madam Bones to come, while drinking butterbeer trying to cool down his nerves. After half an hour there was a knock on the door, when he opened it he saw Susan at the door, with her Aunt Madam Bones. And Susan still didn't look happy.


End file.
